Wolf Party
by Twilight2015
Summary: Part Two of New Beginnings


Twilight fanfiction 00:36

**Ashes to Ashes **

I clucked my tongue as I saw a car being swept away by the floods in Queensland, Australia on TV. Did I ever mention that we had cable?

I sighed. If there was only something I could do to help. Wait! I thought, I could fly over there and help all those poor people, I am a doctor anyway. No… that would cause too much attention to me. I sighed again.

"What's the matter?" A beautiful voice asked me.

"Ah, Esme." I sighed.

"C'mon, it's too early to be worrying about those poor, poor people." Esme grabbed the remote off the glass coffee table and switched the TV off.

"I don't want you worrying about-" Esme was cut off by Alice.

"Worry about what?" Alice asked just as her eyes went blank.

Esme and I stood up immediately. Esme went to grab Alice's shoulders and guided her to the couch.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked. I turned to run out of the room and ran back with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Alice, draw what you see." Jasper said as I gave the pen and paper to Alice.

Alice just shook her head. She curled herself into a ball and began shivering, like a human would in a blizzard.

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper began panicking now. He pulled her across his chest and into his lap. Jasper cradled Alice like a baby. He began whispering a song to her under his breath.

Emmett and Rosalie burst into the room, we all looked up at them as if to say "sshh!"

Emmett ran out of the room with his mobile phone. We could all still hear him in the next room but we ignored him.

Soon enough, everyone heard a car door slam outside. Edward and Bella burst into the room, silently. Is that even possible?

"Oh my god." Bella whispered as she took in the sight of Alice. Edward instantly ran to Alice's aid. Bella's heart skipped a beat. Bella put her fingers to her lips to cover up her open mouth.

"Bella…" Alice whispered so silently that even Jasper had trouble picking up what she said.

"Sorry Alice?" Jasper asked.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. Bella ran to Alice.

"Yes Alice?" Bella asked tentatively.

"BELLA!" Alice continued to scream in her vision.

Edward collapsed on the floor curled up in the same position as Alice; only he was gripping his head.

Bella ran to him and pulled his head onto her lap. She bent over to put her cheek on the top of his head.

"Bella…" Edward whispered only, he had the control Alice did not.

"Yes Edward?" Bella asked.

"Volturi…Torture…Bella!" Edward cried and started crying tearless sobs.

Edward opened his eyes and despite the pain, he tried to explain what Alice was seeing.

"The Volturi are coming here, but not only here. They're going to torture Bella." Edward explained in a strained voice, his head still on Bella's lap.

A gasp made its way around the room.

"Bella… will…" Edward was cut off by a pain of his own, not Alice's pain. It was the pain you felt when your one and only love dies.

"I'm gonna take Edward out onto the hammock." Bella announced as she gathered Edward up off the floor. She gripped his waist and tried her best to pull him towards the door that led to the hammock outside on the balcony.

Wondering why we never told you about the hammock?

Well, we had it for the graduation party to add atmosphere, Alice loved it so much we kept it.

**Runaway? …Never **

**BPOV**

"Sshh, it's okay. Everything's okay." I told Edward in a soothing voice.

"N,n,n…" Edward mumbled, then he went into what looked like an epileptic seizure.

"Sshh!" I tried to calm Edward down. But when it wasn't doing any good tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I lay Edward on the hammock and sat on the chair beside it. I started combing his hair and moving the hammock slowly from side to side.

I don't know how long, but eventually Edward opened his eyes.

"Feeling any better?" I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Good." I said. "I'll be right back." And with that I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and there it was. Packs of animal blood and a vile of human blood, I looked at the label of the human blood it read… ugh, "Jacob's human blood before wolf". I had to fight the bile that was coming up my throat. I closed my eyes and grabbed a random pack. With my eyes still closed I shut the fridge door and looked at the blood bag.

I cried at what I saw. Suddenly, I found myself on the floor with a pool of tears. Get a hold of ya self, Bella! I thought to myself. I picked myself up off the floor and grabbed the blood bag.

I started walking towards the back door. Through the glass I could see Edward swinging on the hammock. I turned around and saw Alice sucking on a blood bag too.

I paused at the end of the enormous kitchen and found a straw in one of the drawers. I stabbed the blood bag with the straw and ran outside to give it to Edward.

"Hey." I gave Edward the blood bag.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Just drink it." I commanded Edward. I watched Edward as he drank; it was sort of disgusting really. At least it was making him feel better. I felt all squeamish inside and had to look away.

"What?" Edward asked. I could see the blood on his teeth as he spoke.

"Nothing." I lied and looked down. "Just keep drinking."

A few minutes later I heard Edward slurp at the bottom of the blood bag.

"Ah, thank you Bella." Edward sighed. I grabbed the blood bag, quickly ran inside and chucked it in the bin.

As I walked out to the hammock Edward held his arms out. I lay on the hammock, swaying with Edward. My idea of paradise. He wrapped his stone cold arms around me.

**Unexpected Call **

"So…" Just as Edward spoke my phone rang from inside my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." A familiar, deep husky voice answered.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted with sudden excitement.

"You wanna hang out with me today? 'Cause the pack and I are goin' to have a party on the rez and was wonderin' if you'd like to come?"

"Oh sure." I answered immediately. "I just have to check with Charlie to see if-" I was cut off by Jacob.

"Been there, done that. Now will you go?" Jacob asked.

"Uh okay. What, you rang Charlie? Well okay. What should I wear?" I asked. I was so surprised that Jacob was so organized, even to ring my dad! Looks like he _really_ wants me to go. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." I answered back, I smiled though. "Okay I'll go. Just tell me what to bring and what to wear, time; place and I'll be there."

"Okay well hmmm… Bring nothing, I'll pick ya up in an hour and I can maybe help you with what you need to wear." Jake talked as if he was asking a question.

"Okay. See ya then!"

"Bye!" And with that Jake hung up. I looked at Edward, he glared at me.

I got up off the hammock and walked through the house I was at my car when an ice cold hand grabbed my wrist so tight it stopped the blood flowing.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Edward, you can drive with me but I'm going to that party." I said in my gentlest voice possible.

**Wolf Party**

It was really funny seeing all three of them crowded in my room, trying to pick out my outfit. Jake was full on spread eagle on my bed, Alice perched on my stool next to my wardrobe, and Edward was huddled in the darkest corner possible.

"Bella, why don't you wear that blue blouse you wore to Port Angeles that time of our first _date_?" Edward threw his grin at Jacob.

"Or Bella, why don't you wear that dress you wore to prom when you danced with me?" Jacob grinned his biggest grin possible at Edward.

"Hey! Guys c'mon! This isn't supposed to be a contest! You're supposed to be literally _trying_ to help me!"

Edward and Jacob had a glowering contest.

"Alright! That's it!" I exploded. That got everyone's attention. "Everyone out! Except for Alice!" I shouted at them.

The two boys grumbled and filed out of my room. Jacob closed my door.

"Thank you!" I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Alice, what do you think I should wear?"

**JPOV **

"So, what do you think Bella's gonna wear?" I asked Edward in a teasing tone.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Alice will make her look stunning."

Hmm… what can I say to make him mad? Hmmm… I thought.

"Jacob there's nothing you can say or do. Bella's mine and that's it, she'll never be yours." Dammit! I forgot all about the mind reading thing.

"How can you forget that I can read your mind?" Edward grinned a grin that annoyed me _so_ deeply, that I felt I was going to explode!

"Whoa, Jacob. Calm down."

"Stay the hell out of my head!" I growled at him. Instead of bursting into a wolf in Bella's small hallway I settled for something less… dramatic.

**APOV**

There was a thud and a cry. Followed by more thuds and more cries.

Bella just looked at me with fear in her eyes before she opened the door and burst into the hallway. I followed Bella, afraid of what I might see.

We found Edward holding Jacob by the throat and punching him relentlessly in the face and guts.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD!" Bella screamed. She did her best to pull Edward off Jacob, but soon enough I had to step in. I wrenched him off Jacob and shoved him in Bella's room, where I slammed the door.

"What happened?" Bella asked dabbing Jacob's head with some antiseptic, while I held an ice pack to his right eye and his stomach.

"It's Edward's fault." Jacob glared at Bella's door, as if he could see Edward through it.

"He punched me!" Edward yelled through the door.

"We weren't asking you!" I yelled back.

"There are two sides to every story!" Edward shouted.

I growled under my breath and stood up, opened the door where I saw Edward look at me. I punched him right in the gob, he recoiled and grabbed his jaw.

I slammed the door before he could do anything. Bella and Jacob were staring at me in surprise.

"I love him but he gets annoying. Plus I didn't hit him _that_ hard, he's just over-dramatising it." I explained.

Jacob grinned and started clapping me applause. When I knelt down to put the ice packs back on Jacob he gave me knuckles.

"Good job." He grinned, I smiled back. I still felt guilty about what I did to Edward, oh well I thought. He'll get over it…. Hopefully.

"Jacob are you alright now?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded and got up.

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY THIS IS ONLY PART ONE.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THIS IS PURELY TWILIGHT FANFICTION ONLY.


End file.
